Gracias
by xmomo-chanx
Summary: Despues de interponerse entre los ataques de sus compañeros de equipo sakura va a parar a un lugar extraño para ella, ahi ella conocera a alguien que le hara ver sus sentimientos con mas claridad. One-shot


Gracias

.

.

Ya había terminado la terrible segunda gran guerra ninja solo faltaba arreglar una cuenta pendiente entre un rubio y un azabache que en ese preciso momento estaban librando una batalla en un bosque algo escondido en el cual probablemente terminaría con la muerte de ambos o en el mejor de los casos moriría uno, lo que no sabían aquellos muchachos era que su compañera de equipo estaba presenciando toda aquella batalla.

Sakura miraba todo aquello con terror e impotencia ya que sabía cual eran los resultados más seguros, ambos darían lo mejor de sí pues su oponente era con el único que podrían pelear igual a igual.

**-¡Sasuke regresaras a konoha y sabes que aunque tenga que destrozarte todos los huesos los hare y te llevare a rastras!–**Naruto ya cansado por la pelea le dijo

**-que hogar ya no me queda nada ¿no lo ves? yo ya no pertenezco al lugar que tu llamas hogar, no tengo a nadie esperando por mí en ese lugar** –contesto el ojinegro molesto con un deje de tristeza recordando a toda su familia

**-te equivocas Sasuke todos esperan por ti** –dijo el rubio –**en especial ella **–susurro lo suficiente alto para que el azabache pudiera oírlo –**te llevare así sea a la fuerza no importa que tenga que romperte todos los huesos, ¡te comprobare que te equivocas!** –grito comenzando a hacer el Rasengan

**-eso si puedes** –imito al rubio haciendo el Chidori

Ambos sabían que en esos ataques iba todo el poder que a los dos les quedaba, sabían que probablemente ninguno sobreviviría y en el mejor de los casos solo uno viviría pero no sabían que la persona que siempre había velado por ellos se interpondría nuevamente entre ambos ataques y esta vez kakashi no la salvaría deteniendo las técnicas de sus amigos

**-SAKURA-CHAN!** –grito su rubio amigo sorprendido y asustado, ya no podía detener su ataque

**-Sakura** –Sasuke susurro sorprendido – **QUITATE! **- una vez más sentía aquel sentimiento que pocas veces sentía... miedo

-**como en los viejos tiempos...** –dijo triste al verlos y fue lo último que escucharon de la pelirosa junto con una hermosa sonrisa, siempre habían lastimado a aquella niña que tanto amaban y que sin ella hace ya tiempo se hubiesen matado, una de las pocas personas que mas creía en ellos...

Ambas técnicas se impactaron es uno solo punto, una sola persona "la pequeña del equipo 7".

Se creó una gran explosión muy parecida a la que alguna vez tuvo lugar en el Valle del Fin pero la única persona que no viviría seria la pelirosa.

La explosión era de tal magnitud que había acabado con gran parte del lugar en donde estaban, mandando a volar a Naruto y Sasuke que por alguna razón no habían sido alcanzados por la explosión

Todo había desaparecido y no quedaba nada, solo el recuerdo de una batalla

* * *

_¿Donde estoy?... No lo sé ¿Por qué estoy aquí?... Aun no sé, debería estar muerta pero no lo estoy._

_Un ruido, puedo oír un ruido extraño, tengo que despertar, tengo que abrir los ojos pero hay algo raro en esto..._

**-¿que es esto?** –se pregunto mirando a su alrededor –**yo debería estar muerta** –susurro y abrió una ventana cercana, no podía creer lo que veía, eran calles extrañas, casas diferentes, cosas de metal que caminaban con ruedas ¿que demonios era ese lugar?, fijo su vista en el cuarto en el que encontraba, una mesita, un escritorio y otras cosas un tanto comunes, se miro en un espejo de cuerno completo, al menos era ella misma

Y por fin capto todo...

**-DONDE ESTOY!** –grito

No tardo siquiera un minuto para que se oyeran pasos de alguien acercarse y entrar a la habitación

**-¿estas bien Sakura-chan?, hermanita** –esa voz era tan parecida... era el, Naruto, la pelirosa se giro y pudo ver al rubio, a su amigo sano y salvo **-¿que pasa? parece como si no me hubieses visto**

**-Naruto estas bien **–su cuerpo había reaccionado, solo quería abrazarlo y sentir que era el –**estas bien **–volvió a repetir para sí misma soltando unas lagrimas en el rubio que tenia abrazado y que le respondía

**-has tenido una pesadilla, estoy bien ya sabes que siempre lo estoy, tranquila** –la consoló Naruto **–ahora prepárate, hay que ir a la escuela y si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde además sabes que a mama no le gusta que lleguemos tarde** –dijo separándose suavemente de ella, yéndose por donde había llegado

Ahora lo sabía, el era Naruto, pero no el Naruto que conocía al parecer había vuelto a ir a otra dimensión como aquella vez que Tobi lo mando a una muy parecida a la de ella, pero ahora era muy diferente, sería mejor actuar como si ella fuese de ese lugar hasta averiguar cómo salir de ahí y regresar.

Así que decidió vestirse con lo que ella pensó seria el uniforme ya que Naruto había mencionado algo sobre ir a la escuela y bajo

**-hija que bueno que bajas ya me estaba preocupando** –dijo una voz no muy conocida pero se daba una idea sobre quien podría ser y se giro para cerciorarse

**-Minato-sama** –atino a decir

**-pero que dices Sakura, acaso estas enferma hija** –dijo preocupado –**nunca me has llamado así**

**-que pasa Minato** –exclamo otra voz detrás de la pelirosa

**-creo que Sakura no se siente bien** –explico el rubio mayor

**-¿de verdad?** –Pregunto y se acerco a ver a la chica quedando enfrente de ella **-¿estas bien hija?**

-**cla...claro que si Kushina-sama **–respondió sorprendida y sonrojada, después de todo sabia que eran padres de Naruto pero jamás había tenido tanto contacto con ellos, pero algo la saco de ese estado y fue un pequeño golpe cortesía de la peliroja

-**no me digas, sabes que tienes que decirme mama ¿quedo entendido?**

**-ha...hai**

**-mama no golpees a mi hermanita o te las veras conmigo** –dijo un recién aparecido rubio con pose de superhéroe al rescate

**-NA ~ RU ~ TO** –pronuncio furiosa con su hijo

**-voy tarde a la escuela **–grito desde la puerta, había notado el aura asesina de su madre

**-nos vemos hija, ahora tienes que ir a la escuela** –le dijo Minato a Sakura dándole un maletín y un paternal beso en la frente

**-si pa...papa** –apenas y había logrado contestar toda roja a lo cual el rubio le respondió con una tierna sonrisa

Había decidido ir donde Naruto antes de que Kushina lo acabara de medio matar

**-nos vemos ma…mama** –valla que le costaba decir todo aquello

**-si hija** –y al igual que su esposo le dio un beso en la frente –**cuídate y tu Naruto más vale que la cuides** –le grito antes de que ambos salieran corriendo en dirección de la escuela

**-esa estuvo cerca Sakura-chan, mama casi me mata** –dramatizo el rubio llegando a una gran entrada y saludando a un grupo de adolecentes que al parecer eran todos sus amigos de la aldea

**-que bueno que llegan, pensé que ya no venían** –dijo una ojiperla sorprendiendo a Sakura por la manera tan natural de hablarle a Naruto, amenos no era una aterradora chica

-**lo sentimos se nos hizo un poco tarde** –respondió el ojiazul –**pero falta el teme** –observo al no encontrar a su amigo que no tardo en aparecer frente a ellos **–se te hizo tarde teme**

**-calla dobe** –respondió azabache ¿tranquilo? Y un poco ¿avergonzado? Eso sí que descoloco a la ojijade y solo hizo que lo mirara mas atentamente pero al parecer Sasuke no tardo en darse cuenta

**-¿estas bien Saku-chan?** –acaso había oído bien, le había dicho Saku-chan, definitivamente el mundo estaba loco aunque igual y sonaba lindo viniendo de él con ese tono preocupado

**-eh? Si….yo estoy bien** –valla eso había sido un golpe bajo mira que poner una cara tan tierna y decirle de esa manera era demasiado para ella –**estoy bien Sasuke-kun**

Y ardió Troya

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos por cómo le había dicho al Uchiha y el por qué…?

**-estas bien Sakura?** –pregunto Ino a su amiga extrañada de su actitud

**-si por qué?** –demonios había llamado la atención y ella tratando de no hacerlo para que no sospecharan nada pero el problema era que no sabía el por que

**-es la primera vez que le pones el –kun a un chico y sobre todo a Sasuke, siempre ha sido Sasuke-san, será que ya te enamoraste o algo?** –Reflexiono Tenten en voz alta **–tu qué opinas Sasuke?**

Pero el Uchiha no respondió, solo estaba todo rojo y en shock aun por el cómo lo había llamado la pelirosa, no era para menos, todo sabían de sus sentimientos hacia la chica y la única que no sabía era ella. Había hecho mil y una formas para demostrarle e incluso declararle sus sentimientos pero de una u otra forma la mente inocente de la pelirosa lo malinterpretaba

Aunque Sakura era muy bonita y perseguida por los chicos nunca les hizo caso y solo sus amigos podían acercársele pero jamás había utilizado el sufijo –kun en algún chico, ni siquiera con su hermano, siempre seria Naruto y que lo usara en algún chico era un gran paso para cualquiera

**-al parecer la frentona dejo mudo a Sasuke Uchiha quien lo diría **–se burlo Ino **–ya era tiempo que dieras un paso frentona o te lo pueden quitar**

**-cállate Ino-cerda¡** –le grito totalmente apenada aunque aun impresionada por la reacción de Sasuke

Todos estaban divertidos con la reacción de azabache y la pelea de Ino y de Sakura pero la campana los saco a todos de su mundo

**-la campana, será mejor irnos a nuestras clases** –dijo un pelirojo con una sonrisa coqueta

* * *

Las clases con tranquilidad y normalidad para todos menos para Sakura ya que todo era nuevo y extraño, hasta la hora del almuerzo

**-espéranos un momento Sakura, no tardamos iremos a hablar con un maestro** –le avisaron Hinata e Ino ella solo asintió

**-espero y no tarden** –susurro para ella "la verdad no se actuar, dicen que me comporto raro debe ser porque la yo de aquí es diferente a mí en comportamiento, el verdadero problema es cómo voy a volver a mi hogar" pensó pero fue interrumpida por el abrazo de alguien que estaba detrás de ella

**-pequeña Sakura ¿Cómo has estado?** –le dijo una voz conocida para ella

**-Itachi** –se dijo así misma

**-el mismo, como has estado?** –le pregunto alegre separándose de ella y colocándose delante

**-bi…bien** –ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tartamudeado durante el día fuese por los nervios o la sorpresa

**-venga Itachi ya encontraste al cerezo, ahora entiendo porque no te encontrábamos **–hablo otra voz muy pero muy conocida para ella

**-Sasori…** -volvió a sorprenderse, no solo estaba Sasori sino todo Akatsuki estaba ahí solo faltaba Tobi, pero todos se sonreían y hablaban tan natural y alegres

**-acaso estas enferma cerezo? Parece que has visto a un fantasma **–lo que hizo nunca se lo espero, la había tomado del mentón con delicadeza para que lo viera a los ojos

**-dejen a mi hermanita zopilotes **–grito un recién y muy celoso aparecido rubio en unas de sus tan comunes (para todos o casi) escenas de hermano sobreprotector

**-nosotros no le estamos haciendo nada, verdad cerezo?** –respondió Sasori al rubio que lo miraba con mucho recelo

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que estaba en ese lugar, a decir verdad le gustaba mucho ese lugar pero no dejaba de extrañar su hogar y sobre todo a sus amigos

Ese día era sábado por la tarde y no había clases así que había decidido ir a dar un paseo a un parque cerca de su casa que pasaba siempre que regresaba de la escuela, había empezado a caminar y se había encontrado con un gran árbol de cerezo en lo más alejado de aquel parque, se parecía tanto a uno que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea y le encantaba visitarlo.

**-quiero volver a verlos chicos, quiero volver, quiero regresar** –se lamento Sakura mientras unas finas y silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos jades

-**regresar a donde?** –Pregunto un chico –**sabia que te encontraría aquí **–le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

**-Sasuke-kun** –no tardo en aparecer un adorable color carmesí en sus mejillas

**-dime a donde quieres regresar** –pregunto tranquilamente –**supongo que a tu hogar, ¿no es cierto?, tú no eres la Sakura que yo conozco ¿Quién eres tú? **–volvió a hacer preguntas con el mismo tono tranquilo

**-¿Qué…quieres decir?** –al parecer la habían descubierto y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha

**-tu sabes a lo que me refiero**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-sospeche en varias ocasiones, al principio pensé que actuabas extraña pero me di cuenta que no era así, actuabas diferente, la Sakura que yo conozco es mas tímida y le falta decisión pero tú eres más abierta y con mas fortaleza, además la Sakura que yo conozco es una gran deportista pero jamás lo demuestra y tu impresionaste a Gay-sensei y a todos en el salón haciendo a la perfección todos los deportes que practicamos**

**-ya veo, creo que fui muy descuidada** –le dijo con un tono avergonzado y sorprendida por como Sasuke conocía a la Sakura de esa dimensión y por fin se dio cuenta **–hace cuanto que estas enamorado de ella?**

**-desde hace ya varios años pero al parecer ella es muy despistada para darse cuenta o no está interesada en mi como algo mas** –contesto con una sonrisa melancólica –**es raro hablar contigo de ella ya que son idénticas, pero dime de dónde eres y porque estás aquí**

**-pues… te voy a contar todo** –y así lo hizo, le conto rápidamente toda su historia desde el equipo 7 hasta la ultimo que recordó –**y me puse entre ambos ataques para que ninguna saliera lastimado, poco después aparecí aquí **–finalizo su relato, esperando algún comentario de su acompañante pero nunca llego al contrario sintió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, el pelinegro la había golpeado como cuando golpeas a un niño regañado, no tan fuerte

**-serás tonta como te ocurre hacer semejante barbaridad** –regaño con los ojos cerrados y un tono de enfado **–así que soy un idiota insensible, arrogante y frio, jamás pensé algo así y mira que hacerte sufrir a ti, yo sufriendo por el amor de Sakura y por el de él que ironía ¿no crees?, pero que le va hacer, al fin y al cabo no es tan diferente tu mundo al mío aunque a Naruto ni en otra dimensión se le quita lo dobe**

**-si, es alguien especial** –contesto con una gran sonrisa, Naruto seguiría siendo Naruto

-**oye, alguna vez tu y Neji han tenido algo que ver en tu dimensión, digo ¿has tenido sentido algo por él?** –soltó totalmente avergonzado por lo que preguntaba pero estaba ansioso por saber

-**Neji y yo ¿a qué te refieres?**

**-al pareces a Neji le interesas mucho, bueno no tu si no la Sakura de aquí, no es que diga que tu le interesas si no… ¿bueno tu me entiendes?** –le dijo totalmente inquieto por la respuesta

Si la pelirosa se había impresionado con todo lo que había pasado la última semana esta se llevaba el premio mayor, jamás pensó vivir para ver a un Sasuke tan lindo, encantador e inocente y sobre todo enamorado de ella pero en otra dimensión

Y a decir verdad se llevaba muy bien con Neji, pues ser al mejor amiga de su prima Hinata y compañera en misiones muy arriesgadas donde a veces tenían que hacerse pasar por pareja sin contar las ocasiones en que lo atendía medicamente, tenía una gran amistad con el Hyuga, la protege y cuida mucho

-**pues me llevo muy bien con Neji es como un hermano para mi, en realidad estoy interesada en otra persona pero él no lo ve así, piensa que soy una molestia**

**-idiota…sabes, deberías decirle todo lo que sientes, si tu no le dices él no lo tomara en cuenta, pero no solo le digas sobre tu amor, dile todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir, eso estaría bien** –aconsejo el pelinegro

**-gracias Sasuke-kun** –en un impulso lo abrazo, el pelinegro solo pudo sorprenderse y correspondió el abrazo –**volveré y le diré todo lo que siento** –sollozo

**-golpéalo un poco por mi ¿quieres?** –Bromeo separándose de ella –**ahora es tiempo de volver a casa** –y apareció una abertura en el tronco del gran árbol de cerezo

-**como lo has hecho**

**-digamos que Sakura me visito en mis sueños y me dijo todo lo que había que hacer para que volvieras, solo tienes que atravesar esa abertura y podrás regresar a tu hogar y dale esta nota a mi otro yo** –le entrego una hoja doblada y como despedida un beso en la mejilla **–no vuelvas a permitir que te haga daño **–se hizo a un lado –**adiós saku-chan** –dijo con una gran sonrisa

-adiós y gracias, no dejes que Neji te gane estoy segura que ella te corresponderá –salto hacia la abertura

* * *

Estaba en un lugar bastante claro y no había nadie

**-sigue derecho y llegaras** –le dijo una voz y pudo verla era ella, la Sakura de la otra dimensión –**hiciste muchas cosas que siempre quise hacer pero que no me atrevía a hacer, gracias a ti me esforzare por hacerlas yo misma y decirle a la única persona que amo lo que siento** –sonrió y desapareció

**-estoy segura que lo lograran ambos**

Se había vuelto más obscuro mientras caminaba volvió a llegar a otra abertura y a al atravesarla pudo ver que había vuelto a su hogar estaba en el árbol de cerezos, en las afueras de la aldea, corrió con sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la puerta de la aldea y pasar de largo a los guardias e ir directamente con la Hokague

Entro por una ventana del despacho de Tsunade –**nunca pensé que haría el papeleo Tsunade-sama** –le dijo a la rubia e inmediatamente alzo la vista

-**no es posible, tu estas muerta desde hace una semana**

-**soy yo tsunade-sama** –le explico todo lo que había vivido y cada vez sorprendía mas a la hokague –**y estoy de vuelta**

**-gracias a kami que estas bien Sakura** –le dio un gran abrazo –**tendrás que ir a ver a todo tu equipo, parecen muerto todos incluso Sasuke, el volvió a la aldea después de un trato**

Lo más seguro es que todos pensaran que había muerto por el impacto de ambas técnicas, busco por toda la aldea y los encontró en el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo 7, estaban todos incluidos Sai y Yamato

**-por que las caras largas** –dijo pero no la habían volteado ni a ver –**dejen de ignorarme**

**-estoy volviendo a alucinar con Sakura, puedo oír su voz** –Naruto había perdido aquel brillo en sus ojos y solo miraba a la nada

**-no estas alucinando tonto** –fue y lo abrazo al rubio, que al sentir a la chica no pudo evitar que le salieran una lagrima

-**no es posible…Sakura-chan ¿eres tú?** –pregunto temeroso

**-claro que si Naruto** –el rubio la volvió a abrazar y empezó a llorar a mares

**-de verdad lo eres…eres tu** –sollozo Naruto **-…pero como…nosotros**

**-lo sé…** -después de abrazos y lagrimas de casi todo el equipo al ver a su pequeña Sakura con vida, les explico todo –**no tengo idea de cómo sobreviví o como llegue allí**

**-fuiste a parar otra vez a un lugar extraño ¿Cómo era yo? Seguramente igual de guapo y como era Sasuke ¿también era un don Juan?, ¿Hinata también daba miedo? Ojala y…**

**-deja de hablar Naruto ya te dije que Hinata no es ninguna rebelde es igual que la nuestra solo menos tímida, que por cierto es tu novia** –el rubio se puso como tomate –**tu sigues siendo el mismo rubio parlanchín, desesperante, interactivo, gran persona y guapo que eres ahora y Sasuke…** -ahora que lo mencionaba no se había movido de su lugar, miraba a la nada sin expresión solo tristeza y culpa en aquel rostro –**Sasuke** –se acerco y lo llamo suavemente

**-¿eres tú?** –Susurro -**¿no estoy soñando de nuevo?**

**-no…** -negó y se quedaron uno frente al otro, pero el pelinegro no la miraba, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Sasuke _"deberías decirle todo lo que sientes, si tu no le dices él no lo tomara en cuenta, pero no solo le digas sobre tu amor, dile todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir, eso estaría bien"_ –**Sasuke quiero decirte que yo te…** -pero fue interrumpida

**-Sakura no sabes lo que dices, yo no puedo corresponderte después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar y aun así tu no me guardas rencor, yo no podría permitir que estuvieras con alguien como yo** –termino de decir triste

**-esa no es tu decisión…** -susurro con sus ojos ocultos por su cabello –**eso es algo que decido si lo hago o no** –alzo su mirada mostrando furia con algunas lagrimas amenazando con salir –**quien ha dicho que no te guardo rencor, quien ha dicho que no te odio por lo que has hecho, y dime quien ha dicho QUE NO HE DEADO MATARTE, NO PUEDO EVITAR SENTIR RENCOR POR TI, POR TRATAR DE MATAR A LOS QUE AMO, NO SOY NARUTO! **–grito todo lo que por años se había estado guardando –**NO SABES NADA SOBRE LO QUE SENTI TODO ESTOS AÑOS!** –en un rápido movimiento lo golpeo mandándolo varios metros de lugar bajo la preocupada y sorprendida mirada de su equipo quienes se debatían entre meterse en el asunto o dejarlos

De un momento a otro Sakura ya estaba frente a Sasuke que se estaba incorporando del golpe

-**eres un tonto por ir tras algo que a la larga se te voltaria y causaría más dolor** –dijo mientras se iba acercando al pelinegro y este no hacia ademan de defenderse ya que tenía algo muy claro en su mente _"se lo merecía"_ –**pero aun así…**

El pelinegro estaba seguro que lo volvería golpear y él no haría nada

**-eres el tonto** –de un momento a otro lo abrazo –**al que yo amo, la persona por la que daría mi vida…la más importante para mi**

Sentía el cálido chacka de Sakura curando la herida que ella misma le había ocasionado, no pudo contenerse hizo lo que quiso hacer desde hace años abrazar el pequeño cuerpo de la chica como si vida se le fuese en ello

**-lo siento, siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar Sakura **

-**por cierto toma** –le tendió un papelito doblado –**te lo nada Sasuke-kun**

Miro el trozo de papel con algo de duda, no había puesto mucha atención al relato de su ahora pelirosa, miro lo que decía y sonrió después de todo no podía contradecirse a sí mismo y se haría caso aunque lo último fue lo más raro

"_Nos seas un idiota arrogante y dile lo que sientes o algún día vendrá un Hyuga y tratara de quitarte lo que más quieres"_

Tendría cuidado con el Hyuga y no permitiría que le quitara a su pequeña mota rosada, primero tendrían que pasar sobre para quitarle lo que más amaba.

Fin

* * *

Es mi primer historia de Naruto que publico para ser mas especifica mi primer One-shop

espero y les haya gustado

Acepto criticas, sugerencias hasta tomatasos je je :)

¿Algun review?


End file.
